pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zemsta nauczyciela języka polskiego
Bartek Woliński przejrzał kolejne wypracowania i warknął wściekle. Przekleństwa same cisnęły mu się na usta. Odłożył wypracowanie na stosik innych i pociągnął łyk wódki, z butelki stojącej obok. Tylko dzięki temu był w stanie obejrzeć wypracowania maturalne klasy społeczno-prawnej w Liceum nr 1 imienia Tadeusza Kościuszki w Wieluniu. Zazgrzytał zębami i jęknął z rozpaczy. Poświęcił wiele lat, by zostać nauczycielem języka polskiego. Wydał mnóstwo pieniędzy na studia. Kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku i ciężkiej pracy. A wszystko po to, by czytać w wypracowaniu na temat moralności Kmicica zdania typu: „Pomimo wielu przeciwności losu, czo dokładnie ukazuje powieść Potop, Kmicic z gunwna staję się bohaterem narodowym” albo „I mimo że jego oficerowie biorom siłą służące…” Czuł jak szlag go trafia. Po prostu czuł. Mimo młodego wieku, miał bowiem trzydzieści pięć lat, był znerwicowany oraz posiadał już wianek siwych włosów. Uczył zaledwie siedem lat, a dzięki grupie uczniów, którzy nie szanowali piękna języka polskiego, którzy go plugawili używając w rozmowach ze sobą wulgaryzmów i słów nieznanego pochodzenia typu: „czo”, „gunwno”, „chcem” i „biorom” czuł, że minął się z powołaniem. Wiedział, że nie jest dobrym nauczycielem. Nie umiał młodym ludziom wybić z głowy tych słów. Nie umiał ich oduczyć używania ich. Wiedział, że ma do czynienia z pokoleniem debili. Niestety, musiał zmusić tych debili do zdania matury. A tego nie potrafił. Wcale, a wcale nie dziwił się,że jego poprzednik, pan Władysław, skończył w szpitalu. Wyszedł na balkon i zapalił papierosa. Jego żona powinna wrócić lada moment wraz z synem Stanisławem. Poszli tylko na zakupy. Oparł się o balustradę i zaczął podziwiać piękno okolicy. W końcu,przewietrzony, zabrał się za pracę. Kolejne wypracowanie, Julii Jasmin Borowskiej sprawiło, że musiał odstawić alkohol i pójść po leki uspokajające. Od razu zażył dwie tabletki. Wiedział,że czeka go mnóstwo roboty. Julia rozpisała się na siedem stron A4, a on zanim wystawił ocenę, musiał wszystko przejrzeć. Głupie procentowe ocenianie. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył do czytania takich fragmentów jak: „Kmicic mógł w każdej chwili zgwałcić Aleksandrę Billewiczównę, jednak miał za mały narząd rozrodczy do takich czynów, w skutek czego, pan Wołodyjowski, pokonał go w nierównej i nie fair play walce. Zatem Kmicic postanowił porwać Olgę i,chroniąc się na jakimś zadupiu, bronić dopóki nie wysadził się na beczce prochu. Jednak i to nie udało mu się, bowiem Billewiczówna zsikała się i proch zamókł” Bartosz schował twarz w dłonie i załkał. Poczuł,jak łzy powoli wydobywają się z jego oczu. Miał dość. Leki i alkohol zrobiły swoje. Znowu zasnął. ***Obudził się w bibliotece. Rozpoznał ją od razu. Narodowa Biblioteka w Warszawie. To tutaj spędził swoją młodość. Gdy inni studiowali, on chłonął zawartość książek. Rozejrzał się zaciekawiony. Biblioteka przeszła gruntowny remont. Ściany lśniły bielą, wręcz oślepiały. Regały były nowe, świeżo postawione, a w powietrzu,wciąż unosił się zapach drewna. Zadowolony ruszył przed siebie. Zapomniał chwilowo o szkole i uczniach. Cieszył się,że znalazł się w swoim sanktuarium. W końcu zatrzymał się przed opasłym tomem o tytule: „Historia Języka Polskiego – tom 1 – Michał Gajewski” Wyciągnął tom i obrócił się, by udać się do czytelni. Podskoczył zaskoczony. Przed nim stał tłum nauczycieli. Było ich kilkudziesięciu, rozpoznawał w nich swoich opiekunów z podstawówki, liceum i studiów. Zaskoczony przesuwał po nich wzrokiem. Wielu z nich już umarło, a mimo to stali naprzeciwko niego. Chudzi, z zapadniętymi oczami, z widocznymi plamami na twarzy, sugerującymi marskość wątroby, z rozdrganym spojrzeniem, zgarbieni, z siwymi włosami. Stali smutni, patrząc na niego, a on zastanawiał się co się dzieje. Gdy kończył szkołę byli inni, w ich oczach czaiła się radość i duma z powodu wykonywanego zawodu. Stał patrząc na cienie ludzi, których kiedyś podziwiał, którzy wskazali mu drogę życia i nie wiedział co się stało. Aż w końcu jeden z nich, jego były wychowawca z podstawówki, wręczył mu kartkę ze starannie wykaligrafowanym: „Bezstresowe wychowanie” Załamał się. Jego kolana mimowolnie uderzyły o posadzkę. Wiedział co się stało. Wiedział, że jego czeka taka sama przyszłość. Poczuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Przypomniał sobie ostatni rachunek za zakupiony alkohol. Siwe włosy jakie ostatnie znalazł na marynarce. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio spał i obudził się w pełni wyspany i chętny do pracy. Zaszlochał. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc płakać przed swoimi belframi, a potem je otworzył. Był sam. Prawie sam. Oprócz niego w bibliotece, co kilkadziesiąt metrów, stało kilkuset nauczycieli. Każdy na kolanach. Zrozumiał, że wszyscy to widzieli. Obrócił kartkę i przeczytał drugi napis. Podjął decyzję. ***Obudził się na kanapie. Zegarek wskazywał na szóstą rano. Bartek jęknął, wstał, wziął prysznic, zjadł śniadanie, ucałował żonę, ubrał się i ruszył do szkoły. W połowie drogi zawrócił i zabrał kilka przedmiotów z kuchni. Zdążył idealnie. Minął się w drzwiach z nauczycielem matematyki oraz nauczycielką fizyki. Obydwoje mieli lód i stal w oczach. Identycznie jak on. Kiwnął im tylko głową na przywitanie i udał się do swojej klasy. Miał mieć dwa języki polskie z klasą trzecią profil społeczno-prawny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przedmioty zabrane z kuchni przyjemnie ciążyły mu w teczce. Wszedł do klasy punktualnie z dzwonkiem. Musiał czekać dwadzieścia minut aż cała klasa wejdzie do środka. Ignorując krzyki,podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz. Uczniowie nawet nie zaobserwowali jak przemierzył całą klasę i przekręcał zamek. Odwrócił się i krzyknął: -Wyciągamy karteczki! Julia Jasmin Borowska od raz krzyknęła: -Po co? I tak gunwo pan nam zrobi. „Zobaczymy” pomyślał uśmiechając się lodowato. -Ale już,rozsiadamy się i piszemy dyktando. Musiało minąć kolejne piętnaście minut, zanim wykonali jego polecenie. Harmider w klasie był tak ogromny,że zagłuszał wrzaski z innych klas. Zresztą grube, solidne ściany i drzwi niewiele przepuszczały. Nagle rozległ się wystrzał. Zaraz pojawiły się krzyki: -Co to? -Kto to? -Boję się! -Co jest kurwa?! Odpowiedział: -Pewnie pan Latoch zabrał uczniów na strzelnicę. Piszemy. Wiedział,że to nieprawda, Latoch nigdy nie zabrałby nikogo z uczniów na strzelnicę. Rozległ się kolejny strzał. I kolejny. -Ostro dają – zauważyła Julia. -Piszemy. Dwadzieścia osób pisało, siedząc przodem do tablicy. Dwie miały go daleko gdzieś, bowiem siedziały na samym końcu ze słuchawkami na uszach. Zaczął od nich. Stojąc na samym końcu klasy, był niewidzialny. Zaczął dyktować: -Banda rozkapryszonych – zignorował krzyki, jak podły jest, i podszedł do dwóch wielbicieli muzyki, dzierżąc w rękach tłuczek do mięsa – gnoi – tym razem wybuchły śmiechy – mających całkowicie w dupie – większość uczniów spojrzała na niego, jak podchodzi z tłuczkiem do mięsa do swych ofiar i zamarła przerażona – wszystkich i wszystko – wziął zamach,zignorował krzyki i piski – DOSTANIE ZA SWOJE! –wrzasnął i walnął na odlew tego po lewej. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka,że tłuczek rozgniótł kości policzkowe swojej ofiary i z impetem wbił się w czaszkę drugiego. Klasa wrzasnęła i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Plastikowe okna i brak klamek spowodowała,że część rzuciła się w stronę nauczyciela licząc, że drzwi są otwarte, a druga skuliła się w najdalszym od niego kącie. Zaczął unosić się smród szczyn i kału. Bartosz stał i patrzył zadowolony na swoje dzieło. Nie na długo jednak. Po chwili schował tłuczek i wyciągnął tasak do mięsa. Rozejrzał się dookoła i wybrał sobie grupę przy drzwiach. Mogli je wyłamać. Jednak był to czysty wyścig szczurów. Dzieciaki zamiast się bronić, zamiast zorganizować, pchały się jedno na drugiego, walczyły o to, by być jak najbliżej zamkniętych drzwi i waliły w nie, wołając o pomoc. Ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. Siedem osób skakało, przepychało się i deptało po jednym chłopaku i jednej dziewczynie,którzy zostali stratowani na śmierć. Spokojnie wyciągał za włosy kolejne ofiary i rozłupywał im czaszki, słuchając wrzasków drugiej grupy. Posadzka pełna była krwi,czuł jak buty przesiąkają mu odchodami, szczynami, krwią i sokami organicznymi. W końcu rozwalił czaszki wszystkich. Odwrócił się w stronę pozostałej przy życiu jedenastki. Dziesięć siedziało w kącie, Julia natomiast siedziała w ławce, będąc w szoku, oglądając rzeź. Minął ją, zostawiając sobie na sam koniec, i wyciągając noże z torby, zaczął nimi rzucać. Był kiedyś mistrzem powiatu szkół średnich w rzucie lotkami. Jak się okazało noże niewiele się różniły od rzutek. Smutny, że nie podjęto żadnej próby obrony, podszedł do ocalałej piątki, leżącej na podłodze i zwijającej się z bólu i spokojnie chwycił za włosy najbliżej leżącego obok niego chłopaka i rozbił jego głowę o ścianę. Powtórzył to jeszcze cztery razy. A potem wyciągnął nóż i odwrócił się w stronę Julii która widząc że jego kolej,oprzytomniała i zadała pytanie: -Dlaczego? Uśmiechnął się smutno i odpowiedział: -Wasze pokolenie jest stracone. Sama widziałaś. Zero instynktu samozachowawczego. Zero woli przetrwania. Kiwnęła głową. Kontynuował: -Jeden dzwonił przez telefon. Zamiast się bronić, wzywał pomoc. Jesteście straceni. -Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie – powiedziała – ja jestem inna. -Tak? – spytał zaciekawiony. -Tak. Dam panu wszystko, tylko niech mnie pan nie krzywdzi – po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. -Wszystko? – spytał, specjalnie intonując ton. Zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Szybko zdjęła bluzkę i spódniczkę. Tak jak myślał,nie miała na sobie bielizny. Całkowicie naga stanęła przed nim. Westchnął: -Jak już mówiłem.. Twoje pokolenie jest stracone – rzucił nóż który wbił jej się prosto w oczy. Wyciągnął karteczkę z kieszeni,uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z klasy dołączyć do równie zakrwawionych nauczycieli na korytarzu. ***-Dzisiaj, w godzinach porannych,w kilkuset szkołach średnich dokonano morderstwa kilkunastu tysięcy uczniów. Nie znamy dokładniej liczby, ale zamieszanych w tragedię jest aż osiemnaście tysięcy nauczycieli. Łączymy się w bólu z rodzinami ofiar – zabrzmiał głos z radia. Spojrzałem na Latocha, który siedział obok mnie. Tak samo jak ja, trzymał w rękach karteczkę z napisem: „Pomścijcie nas” I malutkim dopiskiem: „Dziękujemy” Stary policjant, który słuchał wrzasków młodych, obserwował nas uważnie. Cała trójka pilnowała nas, aresztantów. Patrzył na nas ze smutkiem, podczas gdy nowicjusze grali obok w karty, wrzeszcząc niczym zwierzęta w zoo. W jego rękach też widzieliśmy karteczkę.thumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Opowiadania